Y.M.C.A
Y.M.C.A. by Village People' is featured ''on Just Dance 2014. Dancers The dancers are from previous games, but with notable differences, as they have been remodeled to fit the more detailed style of the new dancers. The '''first dancer originated from Just Dance 2, in the song Rasputin and/or Hungarian Dance No. 5 from Just Dance 3. His black beard has grown bushier and has more detailed curls, his hat is now purple, he wears a new skin-tight jacket with purple-and-white striped lining held together with a shiny ribbon used as a belt, his purple pants are now baggier, and his boots not have a golden rim and are a dark purple. He has a purple glove. The second dancer was one of the coaches in the Just Dance 4 song "Moves Like Jagger." He does not appear to have any differences in appearance from his original appearance, right down to his glove color. He has black hair in a red headband, no shirt, a red leather jacket with black horizontal stripes and shoulder blades, skinny pants with the UK flag imprinted on it, and black boots. He retains his yellow glove. As you know, he appears to resemble Michael Jackson. The''' third dancer''' also appeared first in Just Dance 2, in the song "Viva La Vegas." His sombrero is now yellow with a red rim, his mustache is longer, his jacket is a paler shade of red, the two bands that wrap around his chest are now yellow, he has a yellow tie, a red belt, a yellow toolbelt, purple pants, and yellow boots with a silver band. He has a yellow glove. The fourth dancer debuted in Just Dance, in the song DARE. He keeps his white helmet with a small red flame pattern at the bottom. His red-and-white headphones appear to have a long cord going into his pocket. His t-shirt with the number 8 on it is now yellow, and the "8" is white. He has blue sleeves. He has a white belt, blue shorts with red lining at the bottom, knee-high red socks with purple stripes, and white shoes. His glove is blue. Ymca coach 1 big.png|P1 (from Rasputin) Ymca coach 2 big.png|P2 (from Moves Like Jagger) Ymca coach 3 big.png|P3 (from Viva Las Vegas) Ymca coach 4 big.png|P4 (from DARE) Background The four dancers seem to have found themselves in an empty room with birght colors. Behind them, there are four flashlight letters appear in the background as well, as they flash in the chorus. Mash up There is a mash up, available only in June. Dancers (NO REPETITION) * Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) (JD4) * It's You (JD2014) * Good Feeling (JD4) * DARE (JD1) * I Will Survive (JD2014) * Idealistic (JD2) * Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) * Moves Like Jagger (JD4) * Troublemaker (JD2014) * We No Speak Americano (JD4) * Wild Wild West (Extreme) (JD4) * Rasputin (JD2) * Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) * Party Rock Anthem (JD3) * It's You (Last Move/Only Gold Move) Gold Moves There are 3 gold moves. All are "wave gold moves" and starts from the right. This is the order: *'P4 (DARE):' Cover your face with your hand with your palm pointing to the screen. *'P3 (Viva Las Vegas):' "Shoot" to the screen. *'P2 (Moves Like Jagger):' Bend your wrists with your fingers pointing to the ground like the pictogram does it. *'P1 (Rasputin):' Cross your arms when you face the left. ymcagoldmove.PNG|Gold Move 1, 2 & 3 Trivia *In the first preview of the song, the pictograms weren't synced with the song- they were late. This was fixed, and the video was reuploaded. *One dancer is recycled from Move Like Jagger, while the rest of the dancers are also recycled but had recolored and edits to fit the new style. *The pictogram colour for Viva Las Vegas and Rasputin are different because the Moves Like Jagger dancer also has a red pictogram, Viva Las Vegas looks more yellow then red, and Rasputin looks more pink then green in the updated version. *The dancers do the actual dance for this song: making the letters Y, M, C, and A with their arms. *There is an unlockable mash up for this song, however, it can only be unlocked in June. * In the mash-up, Idealistic is the only female dancer. * That said, however, the mash up, has 1 sweat dancer, 2 alternates, all males, and 1 gold move, coming from It's You, as the final move. * This is the 3rd mash up where only males come in while the mash-up has one female dancer; the first was Maneater, though because Maneater was the only female, it is still considered the first mash up with males only, and 2nd was Troublemaker. * One song from every game before Just Dance 2014 features in this song alone, if Rasputin is taken as Hungarian Dance No. 5. *At the 2nd and 3rd verses of the song, each dancer does their main move from each of their original songs. **However, they were updated. *This is the order for least edits to most edits for the dancers. **4. Moves Like Jagger **3. DARE **2. Rasputin **1. Viva Las Vegas *Each coach has own avatar in Just Dance 2014, however: **Rasputin is locked with 5 Mojo Coins payment. **Moves Like Jagger is only unlockable in June with YMCA's mashup. **Viva Las Vegas is only unlockable in May with Troublemaker's mashup. **DARE is unlocked when player reaches 400 level on World Dancefloor. ***So, only one of the dancers is actually available with the song, while the rest must be accessed through other things. * The Gold Moves are seen being done in the Just Dance Now selection screen (see below). * Viva Las Vegas & Rasputin have an avatar on JD4 as well as JD2014. * All of the song's coaches appear in the mashup besides Viva Las Vegas (P3). * This is the first non-solo song that has a solo mashup with its own dancers appearing. The second is Dark Horse in Just Dance 2015. * P2's avatar can be unlocked by achieving Level 1000 on the World Dance Floor in Just Dance 2015. ** Also, the avatar seems different - his neck is now visible below his head in the avatar. Gallery ymcajd2014.jpg ymca.jpg|Y.M.C.A. Rasuptin_et_al_JD4_Avatar.png|P1's avatar in Just Dance 4 Viva Las Vegas et al JD4 Avatar.png|P3's avatar in Just Dance 4 Videos File:Village People - YMCA OFFICIAL Music Video 1978 File:Just Dance 2014 - Y.M.C.A. - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - YMCA (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars-0 File:Just Dance Kids YMCA by The Village People (Cover)